Nick
Nick is the main deuteragonist in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood and the cousin to Michael Rogers. He was the object of Melissa's desire but he had no interest in her and was bothered by her behavior while Tina Shepard stayed. Biography Sometime in June, Nick went to a cabin that had been built on the apparent peaceful Crystal Lake. His cousin's friends (most of whom Nick was more acquainted with then really friends with) had been planning a surprise party for his cousin. As they all start setting up, he sees Tina Shepard, settling in the cabin across from his. Though the two's meeting was a little awkward when he tried helping her with the luggage, the two developed a quick attraction. He eventually went over to Tina's cabin to return her belongings and asked her mother if Tina would like to join him at a party. Tina and her mother agreed to go. After introducing her to everyone at the party, Tina had been somewhat spooked at something and left in a huff. The next morning she explained how she saw her father's death and how she been put in a psych ward due to the trauma. She expected for Nick to be frighten off by her, but instead he only showed more care and concern. When she worries what his friends will think, he explains they weren't even his real friends, they were mostly Michael's. However, neither one knew Melissa was listening in on their conversation and decided to play a cruel joke on Tina (with Eddie's help) the next time she came looking for Nick. After Tina gave her suspicions that Michael was dead, Nick tried calling everywhere to find out what happened to him. He decides to go out to look for Nick, only to be approached by Melissa. When Nick confronts Melissa she only replies she found Tina crazy and that "All's fair in love and war". To which he states quickly that he didn't even like Melissa. She tries using Eddie to make him jealous, but Nick showed he really didn't care and left the cabin. He ran into Tina outside after she had left and both soon discovered Michael's dead body. As they return to her cabin, they find that Dr. Crews had articles about Jason Voorhees and also sees Tina's telekinetic abilities as a result from the stress. Both are shaken realizing Jason's out there but Nick decides its best to stay at the cabin. But Tina continues to want to go out to find her mother. While Nick goes back to his cabin to get the others, Tina leaves. While back at his cabin he finds Eddie dead and returns to find Tina gone but Melissa still there. When Tina returns, she tells them that Jason's dead and that he had killed her mother. But the night wasn't over as Melissa insults them and tries to leave, Jason is right at the door and kills her. Jason then attacks Nick, but Tina forces him to back down, sending him falling into the cellar after smashing a light into him. He pulls Tina down with him, who continues to attack him by dousing him with gasoline and using the furnace fire to ignite him. She and Nick flee when the fire gets too intense and the house violently explodes. But Jason was still alive and attacked again, knocking Nick into a boat unconscious and incapacitates Tina. Tina uses the last of her power's strength to summon her father's spirit, who grabs and chains Jason dragging him back into the waters of Crystal Lake. When Tina and Nick told their story to officials, they were detained in custody, as the police were suspicious that the teenagers may have had a hand in the murders at the recent crime scene. But due to Jason being confirmed, they released Tina and Nick and apologizes to them. Nightmare Warriors While Tina was seen in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors, Nick was never mentioned or seen. Leaving to wonder what became of him. Category:Primary protagonists Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Jason Voorhees's defeaters Category:Final guys Category:Unknown fate Category:Surviving Characters Category:Survivors Category:Living characters Category:Living heroes Category:Alive characters Category:Alive males Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Young